


Not A Pawn In The Game

by Engaru



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Couple goals, Cute Ending, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, F/M, Fluff, Halamshiral (Dragon Age), The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not really mentioning the quest itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engaru/pseuds/Engaru
Summary: Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan has just taken care of the assassination attempt of Empress Celene and survived. Now she needs to survive the ball.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Inquisitor, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Not A Pawn In The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for my sister [Utuinen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utuinen/pseuds/Utuinen) for beta-reading this and making some good suggestions that made this fic better! Go check her writing <3

The journey to Halamshiral had been long, and although the Inquisition had been here for a couple of days already Evelyn was still a little dumbfounded by the pomp and beauty of it all. Of course she was used to a certain amount of glory and finer things in her life, or at least in her life before the Inquisition. She was the eldest daughter of the Trevelyan family of Ostwick, after all. What Evelyn had come to realize was that she really hadn’t missed this pampered life much. Sure, it was nice to have servants at hand to execute any whims she may have had and a hot bath drawn whenever, but she hadn’t missed all this gossiping and scheming in the shadows. 

She looked around the quarters that were given to her for their visit in the Winter Palace. The room was beautiful, and she had her own bathroom. The room was both bigger and more decorated than her quarters in the Skyhold. The window gave a beautiful view to the court’s garden and the mountains far behind the castle. She had a huge soft bed, and a beautiful, regal vanity. Evelyn was sitting at the vanity and just finishing her makeup for the night. Tonight Empress Celene was hosting a grand ball. Evelyn was relieved that most of the political activities were over and now all they needed to do was to agree on some stuff with the empress. The assassination attempt had been dealt with the night before, Duke Gaspard de Chalons captured and sent to exile, and all other stuff they arrived at Halamshiral to do were pretty much wrapped up. Evelyn sighed. It had been a long few days, but they’d survived. Now all she had to survive was the ball.

Luckily she had the most reliable companion attending as her plus one. A certain Cremisius Aclassi, the lieutenant of Bull’s Chargers. The two of them had grown close during all the battles and hardships the Inquisition had gone through and lately there had been something more between them too. Evelyn didn’t quite consider Krem her boyfriend, not yet, but a… She didn’t really know. They had had many long nights chatting away about anything and everything, and kissing in the dark corner of the tavern when everyone else had gone to bed already. 

Evelyn returned from her musings to her current task at hand, blushing lightly. She spun the last few strands of hair into the bun she’d made and secured the whole thing with pins. She added a nice pearl hairband and nodded approvingly at her mirror image. Her hair was beautifully braided into a simple, yet lovely bun, with her bangs framing her face. Evelyn usually didn’t wear makeup, but she did now for the occasion. She was currently wearing only the underskirt and a tighter corset than she’d really like, but her dress called for it. She glanced to her bed where the gown in question was lying, waiting for her to slip into it. 

The dress was Josephine’s design. It was light blue from the top and faded into white at the bottom. The neckline was straight and came just under Evelyn’s shoulders, leaving them exposed. The tight-fitting bodice had elaborately embroidered blue flowers and her waist was accented by a silk sash. The gown’s hem was flowing and airy, as were the long see-through sleeves.

Just as she had the skirt part put on, she heard a knock from her door. She had her bosom just and just covered by crumpling the rest of the dress in front of her, as the door opened and Cremisius Aclassi stood in the doorway. He looked like he was going to say something, but stopped in his tracks.  
”Krem!” Evelyn yelled, blush creeping on her cheeks. The lieutenant looked like he didn’t know where to divert his eyes. He finally decided to turn around.  
”Uh I...I’m sorry. Do you want me to go?” he said and rubbed the back of his reddened neck embarrassed.  
”No need. Though I had the impression that people usually wait for an answer before barging in?” she said, smiling at him.  
”True. Pardon me, your worship.” He closed the door in front of him.  
”Oh, don’t worry. No harm done.” Evelyn said, while she wiggled herself fully into the dress.

”Actually, now that you’re here...” She said as she struggled with the laces, ”...I could use your help.”  
”Of course. What can I do for you?” Krem said, still facing the wall.  
”Could you lace my dress for me? I can’t really do it myself.”   
Krem turned around to see Evelyn standing her back to him, holding the dress up. She looked so beautiful. 

The pale blue gown complimented her soft, flawless skin. The small strands of hair that had already come undone from her bun and now framed her neck. 

He could still see her corset and he felt like was doing something forbidden by approaching her now. He walked up to her, swallowing thickly. He felt his cheeks heat up again as he took the laces in his calloused fingers in silence. Tightening the silky cords one by one, he worked up from her lower back to her shoulder blades. She stood there, silently waiting for him to tie the last cord and fasten it with a tight bow. Krem hid the ends of the silks inside the lacing. He hovered his hand over Evelyn’s skin, not sure if he’d dare to touch her.

She was just about to turn to thank him, when she felt a faint brush of warm fingers in the back of her neck. She turned her head just a bit, to look at him.   
”Krem?” she asked.  
He startled a bit, but kept stroking the baby hairs at the nape of her neck.  
”Is this bad?” he asked quietly.  
”No.”  
Evelyn turned around, and Krem’s hand found her cheek. She leaned into his touch and sighed.   
”This is lovely.” She kissed his hand, ”But we should be going.”  
”We should.” Krem nodded in agreement. ”Actually, I had something for you. That’s why I was in such a hurry I didn’t even wait for an answer.” He said as he dug his pocket for something. He produced a small pouch, from which a necklace with a single pearl rolled on his palm.  
”Oh Krem.” Evelyn gasped ”It’s beautiful! You shouldn’t have.”  
”You deserve it. Come, let me put it on you.” he said smiling warmly and Evelyn turned around. He put the necklace on her neck and secured it with a clasp.  
”Thank you.” Evelyn kissed Krem’s cheek.

”Only the best for you, your worship.” He offered his arm and she took it. He started leading them down the hallway to the ballroom. They walked in a companionable silence for a while. The noise of the party came closer by the step and Evelyn’s anxiety grew. She gripped Krem’s arm tighter. He stopped them both before they were too close to the ball.  
”Hey, are you alright?” he asked.  
”Yeah. I just...I’m not so keen to attending these events anymore.” She said. ”It may have been what I’ve been raised to do, but The Game is not for me.” Her voice trembled a bit. Krem hugged her, rubbing her back comfortingly.   
”It’s okay. It’s just this night and then we’ll head back to Skyhold.” The young man cupped Evelyn’s both cheeks, looking deep into her eyes. ”And I will be there with you the whole time.”  
She huffed and closed her eyes. ”Yeah.” She nodded and leaned in to kiss him. Krem answered the kiss immediately, holding her by her waist gently. It took all of his self-discipline to pull away and not deepen the kiss more.  
”I think we should continue before I mess up your cute makeup completely, your worship.”  
”Yeah.” She said, blushing and sounding a bit stifled. She brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and grabbed Krem by his arm once more. They continued their way to the great hall.

”I haven’t yet told you how good you look, lieutenant.” Evelyn nudged Krem’s side gently and smiled at him. ”Very handsome.” Somehow the young man managed to make the Inquisition’s standard formal suit look good on him. The red of the jacket complimented his warm cinnamon skin amazingly. His strong, toned body carried the stiff silk fabric well and made him look very sophisticated. His dark hair that was usually a little bit messy, was now neatly smoothed back. He smiled back at her.   
”Thank you. You look good as well.”

They arrived to the grand ballroom, where the socialites of Halamshiral had already gathered. There was a cacophony of talking, music, and laughter. Evelyn put on her noble smile and posture and prepared to act like the Inquisitor everyone wanted to see. And everyone did want to see her. Evelyn and Krem had gotten apart of each other and hadn’t gotten any chance to talk or dance the whole night. Evelyn had managed to exchange a few words with her advisors, but other than that she had been on the mercy of the party goers. As the night went on, Evelyn lost the count of how many Orlesian nobles had introduced themselves to her or how many dances she had had with total strangers. She had had a conversation with the empress, and most of the party goers had stared at the two of them. Everyone acted like they didn’t, but it was obvious. 

When the evening turned slowly to a night, Evelyn was exhausted beyond reason. As the party had calmed a bit, or at least she wasn’t in the spotlight so much, she escaped to one of the balconies. The cool night air really calmed her as she leaned on the balcony railing. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes and enjoying the calm of the night.

”Having a rough night?”  
Evelyn heard the only voice call out that she wanted to hear at the moment. She turned to look over her shoulder.  
”You could say that.”  
Krem walked next to her, leaning to the railing. His fingers brushed Evelyn’s gently.  
”I’m just happy we can go home now and leave this behind.” Evelyn sighed. ”It’s good we have the Empress now on our side, but I don’t want to play The Game any longer.”   
She turned to face her companion, taking his hands in hers.  
”I wonder how Josie does it.” she added smiling at him.  
”Hmm-mh, she likes the thrill of it, I guess.” Krem answered.

The party had finally started to cool down. The rowdiest of party goers had either been kicked out of the palace or they’d taken the party to their own locations. A faint melody drifted softly from the ballroom as the talking and laughter had subsided a bit. 

Krem let go of Evelyn’s hand, stepping further away from the railing. She looked at him surprised, almost feeling disappointed that he’d decided to leave so suddenly. Instead Krem bowed his head a bit, extending his hand back to her.  
”May I have this dance, your worship?”  
Evelyn gasped. Krem’s russet eyes glimmered in the moonlight, and his gaze was full of warmth directed at her. His lips were curved in an affectionate smile. Evelyn took his hand, beaming back at him.  
”Why, yes you may, lieutenant Aclassi.” she laughed as Krem pulled her closer and they began dancing a slow waltz.

Evelyn laid her head on Krem’s shoulder and sighed contently. It felt like all of her stress and worries just faded away with him.  
”Thank you for being there for me, Cremisius.” she whispered, and didn’t fully expect for him to even hear her. He kissed the top of her head.  
”I wouldn’t leave you alone with those beasts, your worship.” Krem hummed. Lifting her head head back up she murmured, ”No, I mean how you’ve always been there for me.” 

She inched her hands slowly up to his shoulders and finally, cheeks, cupping them.   
”You’ve been a true friend.” she smiled at him. She felt Krem tighten his hold of her waist, bringing her closed to him.  
”Only a friend?” he asked, angling his head so his lips came closer to hers. His gaze was fixated on her eyes, the warm brown of them inviting her to look into his eyes for an eternity. ”...Or am I something more to you, your worship?” Krem moved one of his hands from Evelyn’s waist and raised it up under her chin, lifting her head gently.

”I love you.” she whispered, and brought her lips to meet his. He answered it immediately, deepening the kiss sweetly. He wrapped the hand resting on Evelyn’s waist tightly around her and with the other one, cupped the back of her head. She let out a small moan against his lips. He tasted like the fine wine they had served at the ball, but also something else. Like a warm sunny day or a cinnamon bun and steaming tea. He tasted like home. They pulled away for breath.

”And I you, your worship… Evelyn.” Krem answered quietly, as if he didn’t want to break the mood. Evelyn smiled warmly and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
”Let’s not head back yet. I want to enjoy this moment a bit longer.” She laid her head back to Krem’s shoulder as they continued swaying to the music. This private dance floor of their own was just like made for the two of them as they waltzed slowly to the faint melody echoing in the cool night wind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy with this fic! Please tell me what your thoughts were reading it, it would mean a lot ☺️


End file.
